


An Asamick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, pre-emptive Book 2 shipping opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  If you think writing about a Book 2 character five months before Book 2 starts, you should have seen the Verick RPers back in July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Asamick Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a quick peruse of Tumblr after I wrote this and apparently the more commonly used title for Asami/Verick is 'Versami', but I figured I'd leave this titled as is to further evidence my opinion.
> 
> **ETA 21/06/13:** A Tumblr post that Bryan made today revealed that Varrick's name isn't spelt "Verick", so I've updated the tags and text of this to reflect that, but I'm leaving the author's notes as is for accountability's sake.

            “We don’t even know anything about your personality right now,” Asami said, hands on her hip.  “You don’t even exist in canon yet; you’re literally less of a defined character than the Wolfbats.”

            “Yes, well,” Varrick said, adjusting his dapper royal purple cape and bowing low.  “As you can see, I am a rich, charming Southern Water Tribesman, a Howard Hughes playboy-type man, may or may not be a bender, and will very likely be funding Future Industries in Book 2, so—”

            “Whatever,” Asami cut him off, turning around and waving a hand out.  “You’re not even Tahno.”

            And she walked away, not interested.


End file.
